I like your nose
by AnniePattz376
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward conoce una hermosa castaña en la estación del metro y no puede sacársela de la cabeza. Si no creía en amor a primera vista antes, ciertamente lo hace ahora. Él ni siquiera conoce su nombre pero si está predestinado la encontrará. *OS*


**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es producto de Britishbitches.**

**I LIKE YOUR NOSE BY BRITISHBITCHES.**

Salí del tren hacia la agitada estación exactamente tres minutos después de las ocho de la mañana.

Era lunes en la mañana, y la plataforma estaba atascada, haciéndolo especialmente incómodo para mí, maniobrando entre el montón de personas mientras cargaba mi largo portafolio conmigo.

Tenía una entrevista con una gran compañía de diseño gráfico a las nueve y estaba desesperado por dar una buena impresión; ese trabajo podría, potencialmente, ser el despegue que había estado esperando.

Suspiré de alivio mientras caminé por las escaleras de salida hacia el aire fresco – estar bajo tierra siempre me hacía sentir un poco claustrofóbico – y saqué la hoja de papel con la dirección de la compañía.

Le hice señas a un taxi y me metí en él, leí la dirección, el hombre asintió y salimos hacia las congestionadas calles.

Venir al centro de la ciudad era algo así como una novedad para mí, y definitivamente lo extrañaba.

Había estado trabajando independientemente por dos años, lo que prácticamente involucraba trabajar en casa, así que era raro si tenía que ir a la ciudad durante la hora pico. Una de mis cosas favoritas acerca de la ciudad era la enorme cantidad de gente; podías perderte viendo a las personas por horas y nunca aburrirte.

Estacionamos afuera del edificio y le di mi dinero al taxista antes de salir.

La reunión estuvo bastante bien en mi opinión, ellos decidieron quedarse con mi portafolio para echarle otro vistazo, así que a las 10:30 estaba parado en la calle con dos manos libres y sin nada que hacer.

Contemplé la opción de vagar por la ciudad por algunas horas, pero enseguida deseché la idea cuando recordé una campaña de carteles de conciertos que aún tenía que terminar.

Suspiré. Tenía que dirigirme a la estación de nuevo.

Era principios de Mayo y el clima era perfecto, no muy caliente o muy frío, así que decidí caminar en lugar de tomar taxi.

Mientras caminaba pensé sobre mi inminente viaje a casa, mi hermana pequeña, Alice, tenía planeado casarse a finales del mes, así que iba a tomarme unas largas vacaciones en mi ciudad natal de Forks, Washington.

Me mudé a Nueva York justo después de terminar la escuela, obtuve mi título en Artes finas y diseño gráfico en la Universidad de Nueva York antes de conseguir un decente departamento para soltero en Brooklyn y mantener una vida bastante cómoda.

No había estado en casa desde que estaba en mi último año de la universidad, dos años atrás, y sabía que Esme, mi madre, estaría muriendo por verme. Ha estado tratando de hacer que regrese y los visite por años pero siempre parecía haber algo que lo impedía… nada muy importante, mi familia era todo para mí, pero… más urgente. Una fecha límite de algún tipo u otra presentación…

Pero Alice había creado la escusa perfecta para arrastrarme de vuelta y lejos de mi trabajo.

Llegué a la estación y rápido compré mi boleto, después hice mi camino escaleras abajo hacia la estrecha, casi vacía, plataforma con vías a los dos lados.

El tren no estaba todavía, así que me senté en la banca y esperé, golpeando mi pie impacientemente.

"¿Necesitas estar en algún lugar?" una voz sedosa preguntó junto a mí.

Miré hacia arriba y me paralicé ante la vista de la mujer que tenía a mi lado.

La primera cosa que noté fueron sus ojos, piscinas profundas de color café que parecían casi estar brillando, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas. Parecían familiares, casi confortables.

Después miré el resto de su apariencia, piel blanca cremosa, cabello castaño largo lleno de suaves curvas que caía alrededor de sus hombros.

Su nariz era pequeña y ligeramente respingada al final, dándole un aire de inocencia infantil.

No es que ella fuera algo parecido a una niña… No. Definitivamente, no.

Su suéter azul se pegaba a sus curvas perfectamente. Ella era una visión.

Mis ojos volvieron a su cara y ella me estaba viendo expectativa.

_Está esperando a que hables, idiota!_

Oh cierto, si, hablar? Puedo hacerlo…

"Erm… sí, eso creo…." Reí con nerviosismo, obligando a mi voz que se mantuviera calmada.

Ella asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

Estuve cerca de desmayarme.

_Di algo más!_

"Me gusta tu nariz"

_Eso no!_

Ella me dio una mirada extraña "Erm… gracias?"

_Mierda._

"Eso salió mal. Quiero decir, tu nariz es perfecta… no es que esté implicando que te hayas hecho algo… sólo quiero decir…" traté de entender dónde mi filtro cerebro/boca se había ido, "Erm. Olvídalo." Puse mi mano enfrente de mí, decidiendo que era lo mejor empezar de nuevo, "Lo siento, no siempre sueno como un retrasado, tú simplemente… bueno… me tomaste por sorpresa por decir lo menos"

Ella sólo se rió… fue música para mis oídos.

"Está bien. Suelo hacer eso seguido… y ¿por qué estás tomando el tren a las once de la mañana? Te ves como si debieras estar en el trabajo con ese traje… ¿te despidieron?" preguntó bromeando

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente mientras traté de pensar en algo que decir.

Observé como su cara decayó y me dio un ligero pánico. ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

"Oh no! En realidad te despidieron ¿verdad? Lo siento! Oh mierda" su fachada de fría calma se rompió cuando se ruborizó profundamente.

Traté de enfocarme en mis palabras en lugar del hermoso tinte rojo regado por su cara.

"No! No! Sólo estaba pensando! En serio, está bien. No te mortifiques" estaba a punto de estirarme y tocar su brazo pero me quité en el último minuto, inseguro de cómo lo tomaría, "en serio. Sólo tuve una entrevista"

Ella dejó salir el aire, "Oh gracias a Dios. Hago cosas como éstas todo el tiempo, yo…"

Justo cuando ella habló, un tren se paró en la estación detrás de nosotros "Oh! Éste es el mío!"

Se paró y agarró sus maletas.

Me le quedé mirando, deslumbrado. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan absolutamente perfecta?

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando ella me cortó "Te veré por ahí entonces. Buena suerte con la entrevista"

Asentí tontamente y observé mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se alejó. Quería conocer a esa mujer. Con desesperación.

Quería llevarla a salir.

Quería llevarla a la boda de Alice.

Quería que conociera a mis padres.

Quería que tuviera mis bebés.

Oh Dios. Sólo la conocí por cinco minutos y me la estaba imaginando teniendo mis hijos. Qué deprimente. Podría ser una asesina. O una prostituta. O una republicana.

Luego me di cuenta de algo, ella estaba caminando, hacia el tren, y yo no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

_Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!_

Entonces, como si el destino hubiera salido para tratar de aplastarme, otro tren retumbó sonoramente en la estación, traté desesperadamente de gritarle pero, por supuesto, ella no podía oírme.

Se estaba subiendo!

Corrí hacia ella, saltando maletas y empujando personas, tratando de llegar a ella.

Entonces, repentinamente, un enorme hombre calvo agarró mi brazo "Oye mocoso. Me acabas de codear. ¿Tienes algún problema?"

_Sí! La mujer más perfecta que jamás haya visto se está yendo y ni siquiera sé su nombre._

Sostuvo mi brazo y yo forcejeé para zafarme, para alcanzar ese tren.

"Niño, te estoy hablando!"

Lo ignoré, mis ojos estaban puestos en la silueta femenina mientras ella subía al tren y se movía dentro del vagón.

La seguí con la mirada mientras seguía avanzando y tomó un asiento en la ventana. Parecía que estaba buscando por algo, deseé que fuera yo.

De repente, el hombre soltó mi brazo y en su lugar tomó la parte delantera de mi camisa blanca, jalándome para encararlo, "Niño, tienes mucha suerte de que me vaya a subir en ese tren"

Me tiró al piso detrás de él y ni siquiera me importó, sólo me puse de pie para tratar de seguirlo hacia el tren.

Demasiado tarde.

Las puertas se cerraron y él se paró ahí viéndose petulante detrás del cristal.

Cambié el curso, corriendo a un lado del tren hasta que encontré la ventana correcta, golpeé frenéticamente hasta que ella volteó para verme.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nunca me había sentido tan… completo en toda mi vida.

Entonces, lo inevitable pasó y el tren empezó a moverse; al principio lentamente, caminé a un lado, con mis dedos en el cristal.

Entonces la realidad llegó. El tren se estaba moviendo.

Moviendo.

Desvié mis ojos y empecé a sentir pánico. Necesitaba un nombre al menos.

_Tu nombre? _Articulé con la boca.

Ella frunció el ceño

La señalé y luego hice un teléfono con mi mano. Un número sería igual de bueno, sino es que mejor.

Repentinamente ella asintió y empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa.

Pero el tren estaba ganando velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el oscuro túnel.

_No!_

Miró hacia arriba una última vez y apoyó sus dedos en los míos antes de que me hiciera a un lado.

Se había ido.

Corrí hacia las escaleras como un hombre poseído y me abrí camino a empujones hacia la parte de adelante de la cola de información "Señorita! Señorita! El tren de la plataforma 4, hacia dónde iba, por favor! ¿Hacia dónde?"

No podía creer que estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas por una chica que apenas y conocí cinco minutos atrás.

Pero era la verdad.

La mujer parecía ligeramente impresionada pero sea como haya sido, no discutió.

"Erm… ese va al aeropuerto JFK, señor"

Eso fue tres semanas atrás. Las tres semanas más largas de mi vida.

Iba a ir a casa mañana, y aunque debería sentirme emocionado, simplemente no podía sacar algo de entusiasmo.

Todos los días desde que vi a esa mujer en el tren he estado regresando a la estación.

Aún no la he visto.

Me dije a mi mismo que había un millón de posibles explicaciones.

Iba hacia el aeropuerto, a lo mejor vive en Florida?

A lo mejor pensó que no era tan interesante.

A lo mejor pensó que era un raro pervertido.

Sí. Probablemente era la última opción.

Tenía un terrible presentimiento acerca de mañana. ¿y si ella va a la estación mañana?

Debería haber una manera de encontrarla, seguramente. Compartimos un momento. Aunque suene cursi sabía que había algo ahí. Cada vez que dejaba la casa estaba en alerta. ¿Era ella en el restaurante sobre la carretera? ¿Era ella en el camión la semana pasada? Cada vez que veía una castaña, sin importar la edad o tipo de cuerpo, mi corazón se saltaba un latido en mi pecho.

Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba imaginaba que era ella, que me había localizado a través del trabajo o mi familia. Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta era ella; ella, de alguna manera, se había bajado del tren y me había seguido a casa.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Llegué a JFK temprano la siguiente mañana con un, ligeramente, mejor humor. Estaba más… optimista?

Si. Optimismo. La encontraría. Tenía qué.

Caminé a través del aeropuerto hacia la puerta para mi vuelo a Seattle y no pude evitar mirar alrededor de mí esperanzado. ¿A lo mejor trabaja aquí?

No tuve suerte.

Pero mi humor se mantuvo y arribé seis horas más tarde aproximadamente con un poco de descompensación por el cambio de horario y una sonrisa en mi cara.

Mi hermano, Emmett, me recogió en el aeropuerto ese día y agradecí a mi estrella de la suerte que no fue Alice o mi madre, ellas hubieras adivinado, inmediatamente, los cambios que esta mujer misteriosa había dejado en mí.

"Eddie! Hermano! ¿Cómo has estado hombre?" me preguntó mientras caminamos fuera del aeropuerto hacia su carro "ha sido mucho tiempo"

Asentí y sonreí "lo ha sido. Estoy bien Em, y tú?"

Sonrió con suficiencia "bueno… no íbamos a decírselo a nadie esta semana, no queríamos robarle la atención a Alice y eso, pero… Rosie está embarazada!"

Entramos al coche y palmeé su espalda "Felicidades! Ya era tiempo que uno de nosotros le diera a Esme algunos nietos"

Emmett sonrió levemente "no me reiría, Eddie, mi muchacho. Ya sabes que tratará de emparejarte con una de esas vulgares zorras Denali este fin de semana"

Rodeé mis ojos "No estoy interesado. Mamá sabe eso"

Emmett alzó una ceja "¿Lo sabe?"

Asentí "sí"

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas de ponerse al día, mi mamá soltó la bomba "Edward, adivina quién viene este fin de semana?"

Negué con la cabeza "Quién, mamá?"

"Esa adorable chica rubia, Tanya Denali, y sus hermanas"

Rodeé mis ojos mientras Emmett empezó a toser para disimular su risa.

"Mamá. Déjame pararte en este momento. No estoy interesado. Para nada. De hecho, estoy realmente cansado. Así que sólo subiré a mi habitación y dormiré un poco" dije firmemente

Era mejor simplemente cortar esta clase de cosas al inicio antes de que se salgan de las manos, "¿Hay alguien más?" preguntó, sus cejas fruncidas; nunca había sido tan tajante con ella acerca de estas cosas.

"No… sí… a lo mejor. Es complicado"

Hora y media después, estaba acostado en mi vieja cama, viendo a los desgastados carteles de bandas en mi techo, tratando de sacarme esos ojos cafés de mi cabeza.

Los recordaba con una perfecta claridad. La forma en la que brillaban, casi bailaban. Y esas pestañas. Oscuras y largas, hacían verla como una modelo de un comercial de rímel sin siquiera tener que usar el producto.

De repente, sentí la cama moverse y miré hacia enfrente para ver a Alice sentada junto a mí, "Hola, Ali"

Sonrió débilmente "Hola, Edward"

"¿Nerviosa por mañana?" pregunté

"Sí y no. Estoy nerviosa hasta la muerte por la ceremonia, el vestido… la fiesta… los zapatos… pero acerca de Jasper? No. Estoy segura de él. Nada importa después de él. Así que en realidad… no. No estoy nerviosa… sin embargo… Edward Cullen, _hay_ algo mal contigo. ¿Qué es?"

¿Podía decirle?

Probablemente, de hecho, ella podría ser capaz de ayudarme.

"Alice, es esta chica…"

"Sí! LO SABÍA! Oh, lo siento, continúa" terminó, viendo mi molestia en mi cara.

"Como sea, es esta chica. La vi en la estación del metro. Y hablamos por unos cuantos minutos pero luego ella tuvo que irse y ni siquiera pude obtener su número… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…" expliqué, manteniendo mis ojos en el techo.

Alice se mantuvo en silencio.

Esto fue una mala idea. Probablemente pensó que era un estúpido.

"¿Se sintió como si hubiera algo ahí?" preguntó

Era una extraña pregunta, pero sonó apropiada. Asentí.

"Entonces necesitas ir tras eso" me dijo con confianza.

Pero yo ya sabía eso "¿Pero cómo?"

Ella sonrió "tengo un plan. Pero primero, quiero que la dibujes"

Me reí amargamente "ese no es problema. ¿Ves ese cuaderno de dibujo encima de mi maleta?"

"Síp…" saltó y cogió el cuaderno, después se volvió a sentar en la cama y empezó a hojearlo, "Wow… Edward, estos son increíbles… ella es… hermosa"

Asentí "Lo sé"

"Entonces esto es lo que haremos…" empezó, procediendo a hablarme sobre su plan.

Llegué a casa desde JFK un lunes en la noche para encontrarme con dos mensajes en mi contestadora.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido… seguramente, ella todavía no lo veía.

Prácticamente corrí a través de la habitación y presioné el botón de 'play'.

El primero era de la compañía que me entrevistó el día que la conocí… había obtenido el trabajo!

Normalmente, hubiera saltado arriba y abajo como celebración. Pero ahí había otro mensaje…

"Hola, es mamá!"

_Maldita sea._

Golpeé mi puño en la mesa y rápidamente me moví para encender la computadora.

Estaba tomando una eternidad y tamborileé mis dedos en la mesa audiblemente mientras esperaba.

Pero eventualmente, mi página de inicio apareció y le di click al icono del internet y tecleé la dirección.

La página azul emergió y tuve que resistir la urgencia de reír. Ciertamente Alice había hecho un buen trabajo, quién hubiera dicho que tenía un talento secreto para el diseño.

El sitio estaba encabezado por la imagen de la chica que había dibujado y una foto mía de la boda.

El texto debajo de eso decía:

_¿Conoces esta mujer? ¿Eres tú esta mujer?_

_Por favor, mándale un correo a Edward Cullen con CUALQUIER información que puedas tener ya sea su nombre o su paradero!_

_Por razones de seguridad te pedimos que termines esta oración – me gusta tu…_

Mis datos de contacto estaban enlistados abajo.

Tuve que admirar la determinación e imaginación de Alice. Yo nunca hubiera tenido esa idea… pero aún no podía dejar de preguntarme si realmente eso podría servir.

Rápidamente cerré la página y abrí mi correo.

**Entrada (23)**

23?

Abrí el primer correo.

* * *

_De: Laura_Butlin (arroba) Hotmail…_

_Asunto: zapatos!_

_Te gustaron mis zapatos!_

_Soy yo Edward! Soy la chica del tren!_

_Te amo!_

_Veme mañana afuera de Barney's a las 3:15!

* * *

_

Suspiré y presioné eliminar.

El siguiente correo era lo mismo.

Y el siguiente.

Y el siguiente después de ese.

Todos eran iguales.

Me gustaron los zapatos. Me gustaron los cabellos. Sus dientes. Sus ojos.

Pero nunca sus narices.

Suspiré y apagué mi laptop.

Eso jamás iba a funcionar.

Empecé mi nuevo trabajo el siguiente lunes. Había pasado casi toda la semana completa seleccionando los correos de entrada y preparándome para hoy.

Me encontré de nuevo en esa mismísima estación del tren, tres minutos después de las ocho de la mañana. El sitio web fue cobrando fuerza, de hecho tuvimos más de 3,000 entradas solamente ayer… pero América era un país grande y sabía que mis posibilidades eran escasas.

Mi primer día fue lento. Pero no esperaba nada más que eso.

Terminé a las cinco y estaba caminando por la calle, de regreso a la estación cuando mi nuevo Blackberry empezó a sonar.

Miré hacia abajo y de repente recordé que tenía una cita con mi nuevo agente de bienes raíces esa tarde.

Alice había hecho la cita por mí, porque había decidió que con mi nuevo trabajo era tiempo de mudarme a la ciudad.

Ahorraría en los boletos del tren y para ser honesto, la cuidad me proveería de más distracciones para mi sombrío dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho permanentemente.

Arribé al apartamento y fui recibido en la puerta por una mujer con cabello rojo salvaje, "Hola, Sr. Cullen, soy Victoria. Su hermana, Alice, habló conmigo y creo que he encontrado justo el lugar perfecto para usted"

Me llevó escaleras arriba y me enseñó el departamento de tamaño mediano con una increíble vista de la ciudad. Inmediatamente lo amé y ofrecí ir a su oficina la noche del día siguiente.

Nos fuimos alrededor de las 7pm y eran las ocho y media cuando llegué a casa.

La primera cosa que hice, como siempre, fue checar mi correo

**Entrada (7)**

Los primeros tres fueron lo mismo, pero el cuarto…

* * *

_De: BSwan (arroba) Hotmail…_

_Asunto: mi nariz_

_Mi nariz._

_Pero no estabas implicando que me haya hecho algo._

_Y estabas usando un traje. Y yo estaba usando un suéter azul._

_Y tú habías estado en una entrevista._

_Te veo en la estación esta noche a las nueve._

_Siento mi tardanza.

* * *

_

Era ella. Sabía que era ella.

Tenía veinte minutos.

Salí corriendo de la casa, cerrándola rápidamente detrás de mí y volé hacía la calle rumbo a mi estación local.

Justo cuando llegué el último tren se había ido.

_MIERDA!_

Tuve que esperar en la plataforma otros diez minutos para el siguiente tren.

Finalmente se detuvo y salté dentro de él, muy nervioso para sentarme en el casi vació vagón.

Nunca había estado en un tren tan lento en toda mi vida.

Se arrastró todo el camino desde los suburbios hasta la expansión de la ciudad. Yo parado todo el tiempo, tapeando mis dedos impacientemente en la barra de metal.

Para cuando nos detuvimos en la estación, mi corazón estaba latiendo fuera de mi pecho.

Mis palmas estaban pegajosas.

Mi cabello estaba parado en todas las direcciones posibles por la cantidad de veces que había pasado mis dedos sobre él.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Salí hacia la plataforma.

Estaba vacía, aparte de mí y del vagabundo dormido en el piso.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y miré mi reloj. Eran cinco minutos pasado las nueve. Seguro que ella no pudo haberse ido ya.

Miré hacia mi derecha y escaneé mis ojos por toda la plataforma de nuevo.

Entonces, de momento, escuché las puertas del tren abrirse.

Ahí estaba.

Ella salió del mismo tren en el que había estado.

Se giró, me vio y nuestros ojos se conectaron de nuevo. Esos ojos cafés. Seguían siendo los mismos. ¿Por qué deberían haber cambiado?

Mi paso se aceleró y ella empezó a moverse también.

Nos encontramos en la mitad de la plataforma y ella alzó una mano hacia mi cara "Edward"

Asentí "eres tú"

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, "Bella Swan"

"Bella" susurré en su oído para después agacharme y presionar nuestros labios juntos.

* * *

**Déjenme saber que les pareció!**

**nos seguimos viendo...  
**


End file.
